


New Suit

by BunnyFair



Series: Robin and Catgirl [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Some Fluff, Some Humor, anyway, enjoy, next gen gotham city sirens, they're self inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Ahh pretty much Catgirl gets in trouble and Batman saves her and they make her a new suit. And there's some minor Jason todd and dick grayson fluff on the side. It's chaotic fun, please enjoy





	New Suit

Damian softly growled and chased after Catgirl, his sword dangling from her deft fingertips. He had made a silly mistake and she managed to take his sword, running off with it. She lightly smirked and glanced behind before skidding to a halt when she hit the edge of a building. Glancing around, she frowned, seeing as no other buildings were close enough.

 He halted near her and glared, unsheathing two smaller blades from his boots. "Give that back to me, cat!"

She smiled sweetly and looked over the blade, pointing it at him. "Ah, ah, stay back bird boy."

He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip as she stepped towards him. He tilted his head back and stared as she pressed the tip to his chin. She softly purred and stepped close to him, sneaking her whip around his ankle. "It's a bit cliché, but mind if I steal your heart?"

He blinked and felt his cheeks heat up, snapping, "Come anywhere near my heart and I will cut your hands off!"

She laughed and tossed the sword up before leaping off the building. He yelped when the whip tightened around his ankle and caught the sword, digging it into the roof to anchor himself. He grunted when it tightened and twitched when her laugh rang out, the whip loosening and slipping off the roof.

He glared as she disappeared into the shadows and sheathed his blades, looking over his sword. He nodded firmly once he confirmed it was in the same condition and sheathed it before heading off.

~~~~~~~

Damian narrowed his eyes as he did upside-down sit ups in the batcave, staring at the screens. Several screens played footage of the young cat thief, stealing from homes. One screen showed a list of charities which had received generous donations, conveniently the same amount as the stolen goods.

He softly grunted and flipped off the bar, landing on his feet. He tilted his head when he heard the main entrance open and closed the screens, sitting back in the chair as the batmobile pulled into its' spot. He narrowed his eyes when batman hopped out, holding someone to him.

He stood and stalked over, staring in surprise when he saw it was the catgirl. "Why did you bring her here, father! She is the enemy!"

Bruce laid her on the medical bed and shook his head. "She's not an enemy, Damian. Go get Alfred, she needs medical assistance."

Damian grumbled irritably and headed upstairs as Bruce changed her into a medical gown. Bruce tossed the catsuit aside and Alfred hurriedly followed Damian, quickly walking over to the table with his first aid kit.

Alfred waved Bruce aside and looked over the various knife wounds. "Oh, poor child. Did she try to take on an entire gang?"

Bruce shook his head and removed the cowl, starting to take off his suit. "She got attacked by a gang after robbing one of their diamond collections. She barely got away before I arrived."

Alfred nodded and smoothly hooked up the IV, injected the anesthetic into it. Damian glanced over the suit and scrunched up his nose in irritation at the various knife slashes in it. He looked over and stared when he recognized her as one of his own classmates at Gotham High. "Her name is Angel Kyle, she's in my Advanced Mathematics class."

Bruce nodded and sat back in the batcomputer chair, typing rapidly. "She was adopted by Selina Kyle at a young age and has apparently chosen to follow in her footsteps, however she does sell her stolen goods to donate the money to charities. She currently attends Gotham Academy and has a straight A average."

Damian nodded and looked over the suit, his nose scrunching up at the several tears. "Her suit is poorly made, it's no wonder she got so easily injured."

Alfred glanced at Damian and smiled to himself. "Maybe you should remake her suit, so it will be safer and more defensive. It would be a shame to see one of your classmates to get injured like this again."

Damian gave him a look and examined the suit closer before dropping it. He started walking up the stairs out the cave. He walked to his room and shut the door before calling Dick on his cellphone.

~~~~~

Angel smiled politely as Alfred set down her tray of food and set her book down, slipping her bookmark in place. "Thank you for all this, Alfred."

Alfred smiled and took the lid off the plate. "It's been a pleasure taking care of you, Ms. Angel. After you eat, Young Master Damian has something to show you."

She nodded and took the plate. "Thanks again, Alfred. Will he be down in the Batcave?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes, you know the way by now don't you? If not, feel free to call for me."  
 

he smiled at him. "Yeah, I know the way."

He smiled and walked out, shutting the guest bedroom door behind himself. She took a deep breath and started eating, leaning back against the fluffy pillows. The past few days had been very odd. After she had woken up, Bruce Wayne had informed her where she was and who he was. She'd already had a hunch Damian was Robin and Bruce confirmed that too.

She'd asked about her suit and Damian admitted he was reworking it to better protect her. It had taken some prying to get him to admit he was remaking it, but he also promised to teach her some proper knife skills too. She wanted to learn some sword skills too, but he didn't want her touching his sword.

She hummed and smiled to herself, imagining her own sword instead of using his. She blinked when the door slammed open and pushed her plate aside as Alice glomped her. She groaned and Alice nuzzled her cheek against hers.

Alice hugged her tightly and straightened up, looking over her. "Are you okay? How are you?"

A few vines wrapped around Alice's waist and pulled her off. Seraphina sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, she slipped free."

Angel rolled her eyes and stood up. "When doesn't she? Anyway, I'm going downstairs. Damian's got a new suit for me."  
 

Alice cooed and smiled as Seraphina dumped her into Dick's arms. "That's so cute~. Let's go down, we'll stay up on the stairs, promise."  
 

Angel gave her a look and headed down to the cave. Angel padded down the stairs and glanced up as Alice sat down at the top of the stairs with Dick, Sera, and Jay. Angel nodded to herself and walked over to Damian.  
 

He glanced up at her and smoothed down the sleeve he was looking over, straightening up. "It's finished. The material itself is much more durable, but still lightweight. It's similar to Grayson's Nightwing suit, just better. I added several small knife sheaths that are nearly impossible for enemies to see, but still easy for you to grab. I also upgraded your whip and modified it to sit around your waist when not in use."  
 

She blinked in surprise and smiled slightly as she looked over the hidden knife sheaths. She looked at the gloves and tilted her head at two pads on the pinkie and thumbs. "What are these?"  
 

He shifted and glanced down, his cheeks darkening slightly. "They are a panic button, when you press them together it sends a signal for help. There is a small tracker in the collar of your suit so I can successfully find you if you require help."  
 

She turned pink and smiled slightly, glancing down at her feet. "Oh.."  
 

He glanced at her and shifted slightly. "I can remove it if you want. I don't intend to stalk you or follow you unknowingly."  
 

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "No, it's okay. Thanks for making me a better suit and whip."  
 

He smiled slightly. "Good to hear. Todd gave me the idea to put the tracker in the collar. It's unnoticeable and he informed me to sew it into the material so it won't easily be removed."  
 

She nodded and Seraphina gave Jay a dirty look. Sera narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to him. "Is that how you always know where I am, Todd?"  
 

Jay gulped and glanced over at Damian. "Dammit, you just had to rat me out didn't you? Eheh, I'll uh, I'll do laundry for a week."  
 

Sera glared and stood up, sending him scurrying. Angel snickered softly as Sera started chasing him and glanced at Damian as he smirked. "You ratted him out on purpose, didn't you?"  
 

Damian smirked and crossed his arms. "Maybe, maybe not."


End file.
